A vehicle seat installed in a vehicle configured to be foldable has been known. The vehicle seat can change its position between a seating position in which a passenger can be seated and a folded position in which the seat is disposed along a sidewall of the vehicle.
When the vehicle starts, stops, or turns, a force produced through change in speed is applied to a passenger in a vehicle seat. When the force is applied, an upper body of the passenger may lean forward or to the side. For passenger's safety, there is a demand for a vehicle seat to hold a passenger in a proper position in the vehicle seat.
Meanwhile, there is a strong demand for efficient use of limited space in the vehicle, that is, a space that is occupied by the vehicle seat in an unfolded position is expected to be provided as a storage space or a standing space. Namely, a seat having a function for holding a passenger in a proper position and a function for providing efficient use of the limited space in the vehicle is expected.